Forum:Nextgen collaborative LoL builder
Hi, first of all thanks to everyone contributing to this wiki. This builder is for real something you've never seen: it's a smart collaborative item builder and simulator. Please read everything carefully, it's not the usual dadada ;-). INTRODUCTION I've developed it because sometimes I wasn't sure a certain build was the best build for a champion to satisfy my requirements. So, before the link let me write down the key points of this new builder: 1) It's smart: it will find the best build for you based on the fight simulation, you won't manually specify the items. 2) It's collaborative: everyone can improve it, the same way you do with the LoL wikia. 3) It's free: the code is released under the terms of the GPLv3 license, it's reusable for other websites. 4) It's incomplete: I don't have the LoL knowledge that you have and the time for the website art. So what I basically do is improve the versioning backend and add my favourite champs when I need to search for a particular build. Since I wouldn't have completed it I've decided to completely share it with you. I know that incomplete projects won't get much audience, but that's better than keeping it closed only to me, and maybe someone interested may jump on it. So you may ask why I haven't contacted other LoL builder websites and included this new approach into their builder: I did but people don't like sharing their code. HOW IT WORKS 1) You can choose the champion 2) You can specify the attacks that this champion will do in any sequence: q,w,e,r,a,b,c (a=autoattack, b=basic attack, c=attack that will critically strike) 3) You can specify some lower bounds and upper bounds for every stat (including items, gold, etc.) 4) The algorithm will almost never finish once you start it, so you have to stop it when you think you've found a good build (beware that it may even take minutes) So you can specify some constraints in order to satisfy your requirements, lower bounds and upper bounds. A lower bound is something like Foo >= 100: that is, the solutions must have Foo >= 100. Upper bounds are Foo <= 100. The max fight time is automatically set as an upper bound, it's just in another box of the gui. If the algorithm takes too long to find a good solution, try setting some bounds on the items that you absolutely don't want in your build. If the algorithm doesn't find any solution, it means your constraints are too restrictive then you must relax them. Once you open the builder, there are a couple of examples for some champions (clicking on "defaults" will set some example constraints in the gui). CONTRIBUTING At the end of the page there are some links that let you modify the source code in order to improve the builder by yourself. Unfortunately the source code isn't commented, but I think it's enough well written to be understandable: you may ask any questions here in this regard. Feel free to improve it in any manner you want. Recommendations: 1) Don't be disruptive: this whole work may help you and the community. 2) Respect other people' work. 3) If you're embedding the code in your website, please consider reading the GPLv3 first. 4) If you need changes server-side or need to upload anything, please tell me. THE LINK http://lethalman.hostei.com/lolbuild THIS WIKI I'm certain that what I'm going to ask is impossible ;-) but if any of the wiki admins are reading: I would be very glad if this project could be included in this wiki, because of the contribution-based approach. (Yes, this post is also here: http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=8641874)